


Power of Grace

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camelot, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Prince Dean, camelot!merlin verse, manservant castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean follows his crazy manservant Castiel into the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Grace

“You know, Cas, we’re gonna be late.”

“I didn’t ask you to come along.”

“Oh, so I’m supposed to just allow my manservant to go off wherever he pleases? I would be the laughingstock of Winchester.”

“You’re the prince, Dean. I doubt they would laugh in front of your face.”

“If you were going to the garden, Cas, you would’ve just told me. But you didn’t. Instead, you tried to leave on your own _, secretly_  by the way, which points to suspicious activity. You’re my manservant, and whatever you do reflects back on me. I gotta keep an eye on you.”

“Strange how our roles are reversed,” Cas said and looked up past the tree branches to the sun directly above, hooding his eyes, “We still have time.”

Dean copied the same gesture, “Hmm, maybe an hour or two.” He looked around their surroundings. They were on a less-worn trail, leaves and sticks sticking out from the edges. Down to their right was a river bank, the water rushing by and heading toward Winchester, castle and home to them both.

“Why did you come here anyways?” Dean asked as Cas continued eyeing the plants on the side, a row of them lined up on the trail. He paid it no attention though as he bumped Cas’s shoulder. “C’mon, Cas, you should tell me this at the very least.”

Cas only bumped him back and hummed in response. He still hasn’t looked away from the ground.

Dean sighed and turned his eyes to the river, enjoying the sight of the sparkling waters and the bright green grass. He has half a mind to lie down there and wait for Cas to finish up whatever he was doing instead of following, but his sense of duty kept his feet trudging next to him. He really couldn’t let Cas go on his own now. The man was barely armed, unless he was hiding a dagger in his boots. His short sleeve blue shirt has no pockets for any possible hidden weapons nor did his brown breeches.

And, he’d never say it to Cas, but he rather enjoyed the man’s presence. Although his dry sense of humor could be a little prickly, Dean find that he rather like the man like so: challenging and unafraid to make jokes with him. Even now, Cas was  _technically_  defying him by not answering his question earlier, but he let it go. Cas was Cas and finding a good manservant was hard to come by.

Dean was just starting to feel a little hot in his chainmail, no doubt sweat has seeped into his red tunic beneath already, when Cas stopped and made a surprised noise. He stopped also, one hand gripping the handle of his sword. “What?”

Cas didn’t answer and only ran left off the trail, trampling over sticks, stepping over dead logs, and pushing away tree branches. Dean cursed and followed, still unsure what exactly was going on, but trusting Cas enough to follow him blindly down the hill.

He was brushing his way past when he stumbled into a sudden clearing. The grass was ankle high and looked surprisingly orderly for plants growing in the woods. He looked after Cas, who had ran to the center of the clearing, apparently for the patch of flowers growing there.

He approached as Cas crouched and brushed a thumb over the bluish white petals before picking one. “What is it?”

“It’s a rare flower called Grace,” Cas said, in awe.

Dean looked at him and saw an undeniable smile on his excited face. Dean, however, wasn’t sure how to feel. “So, we came all the way out here to…pick flowers?”

“Not just any flower, Dean. A rare flower,” Cas said, “A flower said to have healing properties as well as mythically said to have protection powers.”

“It’s magic?” Dean asked, a little wary. Magic was slowly being accepted in Winchester, but old habits die hard, and having been taught most of his life to hate it, it wasn’t easy to hold back the automatic reaction to bite negatively at anything magic.

“No one knows for sure,” Cas said, plucking up two more before standing tall next to Dean. It was quite unfair that Cas was his height, perhaps even an inch or two more. He looked into those light blue eyes as the man said with nod, “But the healing properties are correct.”

“So…we came all the way out here to pick healing-and-possibly-magical flowers?”

“Well,  _I_  came out here to pick it; you came here for no apparent reason other than to watch after me. And perhaps enjoy my companionship.”

Dean snorted. “Right.”

“Right,” Cas repeated.

“Of course.”

“Yes.”

“I’m being sarcastic, Cas.”

“Of course.”

Dean was tempted to deny further and roll his eyes, but he was a prince and he held on to his dignity. Thinking about the flowers though, “But why did you have to pick it right now? You know we’re leaving for Camelot today to meet King Arthur. It’s a week’s journey.”

“Exactly,” Cas said, lifting one of the flower and hitting it against Dean’s cheek, the soft brush of it tickling his face. “It’s for you.”

 _Oh_. “Oh.”

Cas chuckled at his reaction and headed back toward the trail.

Dean caught up next to him, standing maybe just a little closer than earlier. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was meant to be a surprise. You weren’t supposed to follow me.”

“Ah.”

“’Ah’, indeed. Next time, have a little faith in me and let me go off by myself, would you?”

“Hmm, I suppose, but I can’t promise. After all, I enjoy your companionship too much.”

Cas glanced to him and laughed, “Right.”

Dean grinned and replied, “Yes.”


End file.
